


A Little Bit Of Heaven

by Gay_Satan666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels last name is Novak!, F/F, F/M, Human AU, Hurt Adam Milligan, Hurt Sam Winchester, Lucifer (Supernatural) is Called Nick, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Protective Lucifer, Protective Michael, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, Torture, slave AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Satan666/pseuds/Gay_Satan666
Summary: Castiel and his family are some of the richest folk in the land, even if his father and mother are no where to be found.Castiel is ready to choose his first slave but, his heart is to big to handle the responsibility_____________________________Castiel and Dean is the main pair and shit but Gabriel/Lucifer/Sam, Michael/Adam, and Bobby/Crowley are pretty big too... plus some little ships I had to add in for all you straight bitches





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you want me to continue!!! Satan loves you!

The Novak's were the richest family in the town, gaining much respect and kindness from the folks.  
Many of the family still believe and accepted the slave laws that took hold there. Believe that lower class humans shouldn't have the right to freedoms that the richer do.  
Today was the day Castiel would be buying his first slave. Naomi gladly took Castiel, as well as Gabe and Nick, his two older siblings, to the slave house.  
"Gabriel, Nick." She said strictly. "Be good and don't spend that money on anyone expensive. Meet us back here at 2pm."  
"Okay damn," Nick retorted. “Come on Lucifer lets blow this joint!” He said to his brother, using his famous nickname, as the brothers walked off.  
"Naomi," Castiel asked pointing to the right. "I'm going to go over there."  
Naomi smiled at him. "Okay and remember you can get which ever slave you want."  
Castiel nodded before running off. He didn't like it here. People yelling at men and women in cages, crying people in cages, Castiel hated sadness and made him feel horrible for the mistreatment of the caged up humans.  
Castiel, too lost in thoughts, tripped and bumped into a cage infront of him. Holding his head and looking up, he almost puked.  
There, in the metal cage, was a man laying on the ground covered in blood and other nasty substances. He looked to be a little older then himself.  
The innocent boy felt tears in his eyes looking at the hurt male in front of him. That's when the man open his emerald eyes to stare at him.  
"A-are you okay?" Castiel asked still feeling tears run down his face.  
The man said nothing but glared at him as he crawled over to the bars.  
"I'm so sorry." The man looked confused as he cried. He reached out a hand to take Cas's hand in his, rubbing it with his thumb.  
That's when Naomi screamed. "What are you doing!?" She yelled. "Castiel don't touch him! Repulsive, why are they even selling that? Where is the slave keeper!?"  
A large man ran up saying he was the keeper and asked what was wrong. Naomi just angrily pointed at the man still holding Castiel's hand, not even looking at the two but rather into the innocent blues of the younger.  
"Oh yeah the umm," he took a pause. "Winchester brother, That's it, We were giving him one more day for grabs before we put him in labor. The youngest is a damn fine beauty, too bad he ain't."  
The keeper quickly told her that they can take him to working labor now since there was no way of him being bought.  
Castiel instantly screamed "NO! But. But he's hurt and sick! You c-can't do that!" He cried and squeezed the man's hand. "I'll buy him, I'll make him better!"  
"Castiel! You will n-" "you said anyone! I want him!" Castiel argued.  
After realizing she would not win this argument, she agreed and bought the older, still grumbling about a waste and would be "Cas's problem."  
The keeper open the cages and yelled for him to get out. The male stood, wobbling while walking over to Castiel's side.  
The man was taller then him, just enough so Cas would have to lift his head a few inches.  
As Naomi payed, Castiel asked,"what's your name?"  
With a dry throat he answered, "Dean, yours?"  
"Castiel," he smiles and holds Dean's hand out of sight from Naomi.  
"And that will be master Castiel to you, slave," Naomi growled. "Waste of money. Will have to buy medicine and all sorts of supplies for you, abomination."  
"How old are you? I'm 19," Castiel asked.  
Dean looked at him. "21."  
Castiel smiled at him, Dean noticed and squeezed his hand as a sign of him returning the gesture.

Lucifer and Gabriel were already sitting on top of the car, pushing each other around.  
"Didn't find anyone?" Naomi asked.  
"Yeah nothing that was really exciting," Gabriel replied hoping off the car's hood.  
Nick looked at the human tagging along side Castiel, gripping his hand.  
"Who's the bum?"  
"It's- this is Dean," Castiel told them, looking up at the slightly taller male.  
Dean nodded a hello before going back to blankly staring at the youngest boy.  
"He's really giving the creep vibes," Gabriel laughed but was quickly punched by the older.  
"Good Cassy, glad you found someone," Lucifer said with a smile still holding the middle child by his arm.  
Castiel smiled at them, still feeling emerald eyes on his back. 

 

\----

The ride back was quiet except for Gabriel and Lucifer's constant arguing.  
"This is your new home Dean," Castiel smiled at him. Dean hadn't stopped looking at him the entire ride, which made Naomi give small glares to the dirty slave.  
"Castiel," Naomi's eyes narrowed as they left the car. "He is your responsibility. Don't complain if he turns out bad."  
She then glared at Dean. "Give him a bath and proper clothing, our guests will be arriving tomorrow and I rather not have them seeing someone so..."  
She paused before huffing and leaving towards the house.  
Castiel didn't waste anytime to get Dean inside the warm home.  
Castiel walked, almost dragging dean to the rest room where he took at some of his older brother, Michael's clothes for him to get into.  
"Turn the knob left for hot and right for cold," Castiel smiled at dean as he handed him the clothing. "I'll be right outsi-" "W-wait, um... Sir?"  
Castiel stopped and looked at him.  
"You can call me Cas or Castiel when we're alone, Naomi is the only one who cares about proper names." Castiel looked at the ground obviously ashamed of her.  
"Well, Cas can you.." he paused and looked down at the tiled floor. "Could you stay, with me?"  
Castiel smiled before sitting on the closed toilet seat. "Of course Dean." He smiled before stripping his clothes and turning on hot water.

\-----------time skip to next morning-----------------

Dean slept in the slave cottage. Dean woke up the next day to be found surrounded by 3 others, who he assumed were slaves.  
"So, your belonging to youngest idjit of this family," said a scuffing looking man. "I'm Bobby, i "work" here as the basic cook"  
The man- Bobby gave him a angry look, obviously not happy with his "job".  
"I'm Crowley, I'm a slave but I was bought to be more of a maid or second helper with whatever these people were to lazy to do for themselves."  
"I’m Meg, I took care of all the Novak’s children and still used for that involves caring for them. Lazy aunt can’t even comfort them.”  
Dean looked at them and sighed. “Yeah, I’m Dean. Where are the other “workers”?” He asked. “Working,” Bobby replied staring at him like he was retarded. “What the hell you think their doing.”  
Crowley scoffed. “Give him a break, Robert. His new.”  
“Doesn’t mean he shouldn’t know simple logic!”  
“Excuse him,” Crowley smiled at Dean. “He’s just acting like this because he has to work harder today.”  
Dean nodded and rose to his feet.  
“Clothes?” He asked.  
“There’s some new ones over there for you.”  
Dean nodded and went to change. He finished quickly, asked where to find Cas, and quickly made his way up to the young Novak’s room.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean walked up the stairs to Castiels room, trying to remember exactly where it was. He didn’t want to go in the wrong room, knowing that about half of this family would probably whip him for doing so.  
He passed Naomi, Cas’s aunt as meg had told him. He didn’t say anything as he passed her, just giving her a glare which she returned.   
Dean was never a “good” slave. He wasn’t gonna bend to someone’s will just because they have a larger rank in the social class.   
He didn’t even want to be bought by the Novak’s. It’s pretty clear that they were the cruelest. Every slave he met at the auction warned him of them.   
The only reason he wasn’t acting up, atleast not as much as he did with his other owners, was because of Castiel.  
He was innocent, a true angel. He treated him differently, and knew that if it wasn’t for his bitch aunt, he would live with freedom.  
He also liked him for another reason but at the moment he is was to scared to admit it.

He knocked on Castiel’s door. Seconds later Cas opened it, shirt off with messy bed hair.   
“Good morning, Dean,” he smiled.   
Dean just nodded staring at him.   
Castiel moved aside, allowing the green eyed male to enter.  
“Did you eat?” Castiel asked politely.   
Dean shook his head, he forget to get some of the moldy looking oatmeal that Bobby had laid on the counter. He had to wonder if Bobby really was a cook because as far from looks, that looked like vomit.  
Castiel smiled and went to his counter. “Here,” he said handing him a plate with a pancake on it.  
“I already ate you can have it.”   
Dean just stared at him before mumbling, “youre thinner then me.”  
Castiel looked down at his waist. He was skinny.   
“It’s natur-“ “doesn’t look like it.”  
Castiel got aggravated, his brow creasing.  
“I just don’t eat a lot!” He growled in an angry whisper. “Just eat it.”  
He shoved the plate into the older males hands before putting on a clean, white button down shirt.   
“Sorry,” Dean mumbled taking a bite of the pancake.  
Castiel looked up at him.   
“It’s okay I just,” Castiel paused then sighed before changing the subject.  
“Some guest are coming over, they can be assholes. Sorry that your first day here has to be with the second worst family on the earth.”  
“What’s the first?”Dean asked while swallowing the pancake’s last bite.  
“The Novak’s,” Castiel said sadly.  
“Not that true,” Dean mumbled. “I mean I only known you for a day and I like you.  
Castiel smiled.   
“I mean, it’s not my brother’s and stuff. It’s more of my aunts and uncles. Their greedy with ownership. My brothers are more repulsive, like most older brother are.”  
Castiel paused and looked up at Dean.  
“Dean? Do you have any family?”  
Dean nodded slowly.  
“Younger brother. Slave too.”  
Dean replied in a hushed whisper, voice strained with sadness. “Don’t know where he is.”  
Castiel looked sadly at him.  
“Sorry, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize-“ “it’s okay, you didn’t know.”  
Dean and Castiel shared a long stare.   
“Tell me his name,” Castiel whispered. “Then if I ever see him, I’ll get him. So you can be happy.”  
Dean let a sad smile slip before going back to his angry, mutual face again.  
“Sam. Sam Winchester.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and Castiel made their way down the stairs, hold hands lightly. When the reached the bottom their hands unclasped.  
“Dean these guests are basically demons,” Castiel told him. “Please refer to me as sir and don’t cause to much trouble. Our families haven’t been on good terms so we’re trying to get to a neutral agreement.”  
Dean nodded.  
“Can I stand by you?”  
“Of course Dean, you won’t have to leave my side.”  
Castiel grabbed his hand again, giving it a squeeze.  
“I have to go help Naomi prepare, I’ll see ya later Dean.”  
Castiel ran off down the hallway. Dean smiled as he watched him leave before making his way to his room.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The door bells loud, obnoxious ring caused Crowley to nearly lose his footing.  
“What’s your problem?” Bobby asked as he mixed a reddish brown fluid.  
“Me and the Novak’s have a,” he paused. “Common dislike for a certain family.”  
Crowley cringed as he saw Zachariah, a uncle in the Novak’s family, open the door.  
Crowley couldn’t make out what he was saying but he could see the fakness in his smile as he greeted the guests.  
Bobby looked at the door then back to Crowley.  
“You can stay with me in the kitchen,” he told him. “As long as non of those idjits tell you to be somewhere else.”  
Crowley nodded.  
“Thank you, Robert.”  
Bobby kissed the top of his head before going back to his dish.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Castiel, Lucifer, Gabriel, and Naomi waited in the living room. Dean stood over Castiel, staring at him with seriousness. They bowed their head when Zachariah arrived into the room with their guests.  
“Hello Novak’s,” a man with short brown hair smiled down at them, venom in his voice.  
“Hello Ramiel,” Naomi answered, voice sounding strained and forced. “I’m honored to have you in our home.”  
“I swore there were more of you,” a woman with red hair glared at them.  
“Shh Abaddon,” Ramiel side glanced towards her. “But she is right, I thought your family was larger?”  
“Yes it is. Michael is off on business, Anna is sick, and the rest of the family is doing immortant tasks as well.”  
“Ah,” he said softly. “I was hoping to meet Michael. Who are the rest of you?”  
The three were quiet.  
“I’m Lucifer,” he broke the silence. “These are my brothers Gabriel and Castiel. Michael is our brother as well but, he shall not be attending this meeting.”  
Ramiel nodded his head then stared to the slave who had his eyes cast down to the floor.  
“Who are you?”  
Dean looked up but didn’t speak.  
“I asked you a question?”  
Naomi looked up angerly at Dean whole Castiel stared at him with a worried look.  
“My names Dean, my-“ he paused not wanting to say anything more but, he continued. “My master is Castiel.”  
Ramiel smiled. “Dean? Nice name though Castiel? That’s your name right? He’s a little beaten up, wouldn’t you like someone cleaner?”  
Castiel shook his head, no.  
“Dean is a great helper. His appearance means nothing.”  
“Sure it doesn’t,” Abaddon replied sarcastically.  
Zachariah spoke up from his place next to Naomi.  
“The chief should be done cooking,” he said. “I’ll go get a slave to bring it here.”  
Zachariah ran off and a few seconds later came back, taking his seat.  
“How long have you had Dean, Castiel?”  
“I got him yesterday,” he replied shyly.  
“Really?” He smirked. “I got a good baby too. He’s a lot better looking though, cost me a fortune.”  
He paused and looked up at the ceiling.  
“Not keeping him though, I gave him to Azazel. He seemed like he needed a tight little Virgin.”  
Ramiel licked his lips while Castiel gulped and held the fabric of Dean’s pants.  
“Azazel?” Lucifer asked. “Will he be joining us?”  
“Yes,” ramiel chuckled. “He’s just taking his sweet ass time to get here. Probably fucking that virgin now that I think of it.”  
Crowley and another slave walked into the room, caring a variety of food.  
The set it down onto the table and Naomi dismissed them to the kitchen.  
“Wait wait wait,” Ramiel grinned. “How about you call that one back over here? Crowley right?”  
Crowley made his way back into the living room, head down.  
“Ah Crowley it is you!”  
He didn’t reply.  
“Quiet huh?” Abaddon chuckled.  
“How is it? How’s “working” here?” Ramiel snickered.  
Crowley mumbled,”wonderful.”  
“Great!” Ramiel laughed.  
Dean looked at the older slave with sympathy.  
“Just wanted to say hi to a ‘old friend’, you can go back to work now.”  
Crowley walked off before Ramiel stopped him again.  
“Oh by the way,” he smirked. “Your mother says hi.”  
Crowley quickly made his way out of the room. Dean stared after him and Castiel stared sadly at the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long but I think it’s good :/


	4. Chapter 4

Dean leaned down and looked at Castiel.  
“Ca-Sir,” he corrected himself. “May I be excused?”  
Castiel smiled and nodded his head,”yes Dean.”  
Castiel then turned to his aunt and asked,”May I be excused as well?”  
She glared at Dean but nodded.  
Both Dean and Castiel walked out of the room.  
”You’re nephew is too soft,” Ramiel said.  
“It’s better then being heartless,” Gabriel replied popping the piece of bubble gum he’d been chewing on.  
“I hope that wasn’t accusing someone else for being that way,” Growled Abaddon.  
Gabriel wasn’t intimidated by her reaction, he simply roled his eyes.  
All their heads turned towards the hallway that the front door was in.  
Ramiel smiled at the bell ringing.  
“I guess someone’s finally here.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Castiel and Dean made their way into the kitchen. Upon entering the first thing they saw was Crowley buried in the chest of Bobby, sobbing uncontrollably.  
Bobby was rubbing circles in his back, not saying anything.  
He looked up and nodded to the two.  
Castiel whispered, “is he okay?”  
Bobby looked a little shocked at the Novak’s sympathy but quickly got over it.  
“No,” he mumbled. “His mom’s part of that group. She apparently sold him off cause she wanted to start a new life.”  
After saying that, Crowley’s cry’s increased.  
“Shh baby,” Bobby hugged him harder. “You’re okay baby, I got you.”  
Bobby kissed the top of his head and whispered to the other two, “I got this, he just needs some alone time with me, okay?”  
They nodded and made their way out of the room.  
“Wanna go back?” Castiel asked Dean.  
“No.”  
“Wanna go to my room until they force us both back down?”  
“Yes.”  
Castiel took Dean’s hand and walked upstairs.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Azazel smiled as he entered the room. A tall, beaten up looking teen followed behind him.  
“Hello brother! Lemme guess what you were so busy with to be 20 minutes late?”  
Azazel smirked, “ha yeah you wish. This little fuckers a cunt. Didn’t get to the fun stuff yet.”  
Ramiel laughed and said, “well as soon as this meeting is over, you can have all the time in the world to break him in.”  
Gabriel watched the long haired slave in the background. He was shaking and the metal collar dig into his skin every time Azazel pulled at it.  
“I need to shit,” Gabriel mumbled getting up and walking into the hall.  
Naomi called after him, screaming at him about indecency.  
Gabriel splashed cold water on his face.  
He doesn’t usually get like this.  
He’s had a good amount of slaves, most of the time he sends them back after he’s ‘had his fun’ with them but, he felt weird around this one.  
He felt angry every time that demon yanked at his leash and wanted to cut his throat out when he described what he’s been trying to do to the poor kid.  
Gabriel heard voices enter the hall way.  
He put his ear to the door, hearing muffled whimpers and angry yelling.  
“Come on you little-“ the voice belonged to Azazel.  
“Please!” This was a different voice. “Don’t! No!”  
“Honey, I got get this frustrating little problem out. I’m letting you be a virgin for now but you gotta get down and suck.”  
Gabriel had enough and slammed the door open.  
“What the fuck is going on?” He growled.  
In front of him, Azazel had the slave from before pinned down, with the demon like human’s fingers down his throat.  
The slave looked up at him, pleading with his eyes.  
“What tHe hell is your problem!?”  
“I ain’t got no problem kid!” Azazel screamed back. “There ain’t any laws telling me I can’t fuck my property.”  
He took his fingers out of the brunet’s mouth, instead he held his lips together, puffing them out.  
“Are you telling me to control myself around this mouth?”  
Gabriel glared.  
“How much was he?”  
“Wha-“  
“How much did your brother pay for him!?” Gabriel growled.  
Azazel stood shocked at his outburst.  
“About 300? I don’t see wh-“  
“400,” Gabriel spitted at him. “I’ll give you that for him.  
“No way ki-“ “450.” “Gabrie-“ 500.”  
“Do you even have that kind of cash kid.”  
Gabriel did have that kind of money but, if it got any higher.... he may not have any money left to spend on his candies.  
“600, final offer buddy.”  
Gabriel snapped his head back to see Lucifer, leaning on the side of the wall.  
“Really? You want him that bad?”  
“You want the cash or not?”  
“Damn straight I do!”  
Azazel threw Gabe the collar and went with Lucifer to collect his winnings.

Gabriel looked down at the shaking male.  
“Hey? You okay kiddo?” Gabriel asked him worriedly.  
The boy nodded getting onto his knees.  
“T-Thank you,” he said softly. “Sir.”  
“Call me Gabe, k?”  
The teen nodded his head. “Yes... master Gabe.”  
Gabriel sighed. “No kid it’s just Gabe.” He looked up at Gabriel questionably “What’s your name?”  
“Sam.”


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel took Sam to his room.   
“Here,” Gabe told him. “Sit on the bed, get comfy.”  
Sam stared at him worryingly.  
“I- please. I can’t do- sir-“ Gabriel put a finger to his lips.   
“Im telling you to get on the bed for a different reason, I’m not gonna touch you. Okay?”  
Sam nodded, taking a seat on the bed.  
Lucifer walked through the door, he turned his head and looked at the young slave.   
“Gabriel,” Lucifer told his younger brother. “I hope you know just how much money we put on this kid. I don’t want to see you treating him the way you treat other peop-“  
“I won’t Luci!” Gabriel argued back. He turned to Sam and smiled sadly. “I got you Sammy, okay.”  
Sam nodded his head looking down at the floor.  
Lucifer put a hand on his shoulder.  
“My names Lucifer, do not call me anything else,” he told him. “You will not be treated badly here as long as you follow simple rules. Neither me or my brother will touch you inappropriately. I will not lie to you, Samuel. If you need to anything do not hesitate to ask for it, okay?”  
Sam nodded.   
“Luc-Lucifer? That’s your name?”  
Lucifer smiled at him.   
“No,” he chuckled. “But that nickname is more used then my actual name, so I would prefer to be known as such. Do you have a problem calling me that?”  
Sam shook his head “n-no I just- I’m sorry.”  
“No offense taken, Sammy,” Gabriel told the slave sympathetically. “We just call him that cause he’s a strange child.”  
Lucifer gave him a look.  
“What?”   
Lucifer rolled his eyes and looked back at Sam.   
“Are you hungry?”  
Sam nodded his desperately.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Michael walked through the streets. Two more days and then he’d be back home. Most people liked New York City but, he found the crowds of people annoying. He liked being alone.   
He tried to phone his aunt but the cars and loud voices made hearing impossible.  
He walked into an alley, holding his nose from The putrid stench of garbage.   
The phone went to voicemail and he moaned annoyed.  
“Aunt,” he started. “I’ll be home in two days. Please tell Ramiel and his members that I am deeply sorry I could not meet them. I’ll see you Thursday.”  
He ending the message and made his way out of the alley. Stepping onto the brightly lighted sidewalks of Manhattan, a smaller male ran straight into him.   
Michael gained his balance and helped the boy stand straight.   
“You okay kid?” Michael asked. “You really gotta watch were you-“  
“Please help me,” the boy yelled at him.  
Michael was taken aback by his cry.  
“Why? What’s going on?”  
The boy looked behind him, whimpered, and sprinted past Michael.   
Michael watched him push and shove past the crowd.  
Michael ran after him

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Crowley was still buried deap in Bobby’s Chest, but his tears had long dried out.  
He let out dried sobs and Bobby continued to rub his back.   
“You’re okay,” he whispered. “I’m gonna you some tea okay?”  
Crowley nodded and moved out of the man’s chest. He sat down at the small kitchen table as Bobby made his tea.  
“We only have peppermint, you okay with that?”  
“Yes Robert,” he replied. “Thank you.” He nodded and put the kattle on.


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriel went back downstairs.   
Gabe and Luci both new that Azazel would bring up their little arrangement.  
Neither would be surprised if he was flaughting that 600 dollar and talking about how horrible they were at spending.  
Lucifer chose to stay upstairs. He didn’t want to leave Sam alone and also knew that bring him downstairs would only cause the boy to feel more threatened.  
Gabriel wanted to stay with Sammy, saying that he “owned” him. The only thing that sentence gave him was a slap from a now angry older brother.  
“Don’t say that,” Lucifer hissed at him. “His a kid-“  
“Well buying people never bothered you before bro!” Gabriel yelled at him. “Plus I told you I’m not going to do anything th-“  
Lucifer cut him off with a snarl.  
“This is different. I don’t want to see any torment come to him, especially right now. You’re right, he is your “property” but, you used my money. So technically he is both of ours.”  
Gabriel rolled his eyes.   
“Fine,” Gabriel groaned. “I’ll tell the rest that you couldn’t wait for the guests to leave to fuck that boy pussy.”  
Sam, still in the room, whimpered and looked horrified at Lucifer.   
“Oh no no no,” Lucifer whispered. “Sam I’m not gonna do that. Gabriel just a trickster.”  
Lucifer shouted after his brother but he was already half way down the stairs, grinning.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Michael shoved threw the crowds.   
“Wait!” Michael screamed. “Come back!”  
Michael ran into a somewhat larger man, who also apparently hated being bumped into people.  
He pushed Michael to the ground, walking off screaming, “if your girl’s running from you, she probably doesn’t want your tiny dick!”  
Michael got up, wiped his face, and screamed back, “atleast I’ve dated before, you fat fuck!”  
He turned in both directions, looking for the boy he had ran into.   
He was out of sight.  
He sighed and started walking back when he heard muffled screams.  
Turning around and running to the noise, Michael found an alley way.  
At first, all he saw was the large dumpster.  
Second, that rats scurrying away from it.  
And third, the two large males standing behind it.  
He could here them yelling profanities at whatever was on the ground.  
He had no doubt it was the boy from earlier when he heard pained cries and screams from the person out of view.  
“Hey!”   
The two men snapped their heads back and looked.   
“What the fuck do you think you’re doing!”  
“No,” one of the men snarled back at him. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing!”  
“I just noticed you’re abusing a person,” Michael yelled back. “You know how much jail time that serves?”  
Both men laughed at the statement.  
“This,” he pulled up the boy from out of the shadows. “Is a slave. Actually, he’s part of a brothel.”  
Michael looked at the boy. He was kicking and screaming at the two men.  
He was dirty. He looked under feed but, with time, he’d be a pretty good looking guy.  
The men noticed him staring.  
“He’s not a virgin, ya know? He’s had a lot of dicks up in his hole.”  
“You wouldn’t be able to fight us both of either. So you should go home. Or maybe, you give us some cash and we give you a little taste of his ass?”  
Michael just stared at them, casually putting his hand in his pocket.  
The men laughed.   
“Guess you’re going with the last option, huh?”  
“No,” Michael replied calmly. “I’m making my own choice.”  
Michael pulled out a gun and pointed it at the two men.   
“Whoa ma-“ “drop the boy,” Michael cut him off.  
He dropped the kid instantly. The boy struggled but pulled himself together and ran behind Michael.  
Michael could feel the boy clutching onto his back, letting out soft but panicked breathes.   
Michael slowly started back up.  
He then turned around, picked up the boy, and went into a sprint down the side walk.   
He knew what he did was illegal, he was studying law but, at the moment, all he cared about was getting home.   
“Guess I’m coming home a little early,” he thought kind of, happily?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some shitty notes at the end... read or don’t I don’t care

Gabriel made his way into the furnished room. Noami snapped her head back so fast, you could hear the crack.  
“Gabriel,” she growled. “Is he telling the truth?!”  
Gabriel turned his head to look at Azazel who had a smug smirk on his face.   
“Yes, it’s not a big de-“ “You Spent Six Hundred Dollars On That Slave!”  
Gabriel rubbed his head, annoyed.   
“Yeah? Well both me and Luci split the cash so-?” “So you’re gonna share the virgin,” Azazel grinned. “That’s sounds hot.”  
“No!” Gabriel growled. “We’re not gonna do anything to him. I just came downstairs to say me, Luci and Sammy won’t be down stairs for the rest of the night.”  
“Sammy? I didn’t know he had a name,” Ramiel mumbled.   
Gabriel stormed out of the room and towards the kitchen.   
“Hey! Make two sandwiches, one with ham other with chicken! Bring it up to my room when you’re done!”  
Gabriel left the kitchen and back up to his room.   
Bobby grumbled, “bitch.” “Agreed,” Crowley muttered, pulling out the bread.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Michael ducked into another alley, out of breath.  
He set the kid down and panted.   
“Fuck,” he mumbled.   
He looked up at the boy. “How old are you, kid?”  
“18.”   
“Name?”  
“Adam,” he mumbled.  
“I’m Michael,” he told him. “Mind me asking what’s those assholes deals are?”  
“I”, Adam paused. “Escaped from a brothel..”   
“Who owns it? How long you’ve been there?”  
“Took me at 16, I’m his,” he gulped. “Favorite worker.. it’s owned by a guy named Rich. I don’t know his full name.”  
“Okay,” Michael said. “What’s guy like? He gonna be after you?”  
“Most likely... I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t apologize kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo so I’m taking requests for other story ideas and ideas for this story I am currently writing. I mainly want some ideas for my Demon!dean x Castiel story cause i have serious writers block for that....


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriel and Lucifer watched Sam eat the sandwiches. He looked savage when it came to food.  
“Haven’t been feed well huh?” Gabriel chuckled.  
Sam nodded swallowing his last bite.  
“They told me it’s more attractive to be a starved Bitch then a fat one.”  
“Well Sammy, we don’t intend to make you fat but you ain’t gonna be skinny either.”  
Sammy smiled and whispered a “thank you, Gabriel.”  
Lucifer then gently stroked his hair.  
“Want some candy?” Lucifer asked. “To help you add a few pounds?”  
Sam looked up and blushed.  
“That’s too much generosity, mast-“ “Lucifer,” he cut him off. “Y-yeah I mean Lucifer...”  
Lucifer smiled down at him before pulling out one of Gabriel’s drawers.  
“Hey!” Gabe growled.  
“Oh shut it,” luci snapped back. “I’m just taking one!”  
He handed a grape lollipop to Sam, who took as hesitantly as Eve did when the snake had offered her the Apple.   
Lucifer smiled and said, “you’ll sleep in my room tonight, Sam. Is that okay?”  
Sam nodded but looked to Gabriel.  
“Is it,” Sam mumbled. “Okay with you Gabriel.”  
Gabriel blushed and turned his face away. “Y-yeah,” he smiled shyly. “Your choice!”  
Lucifer chuckled.  
“How about we all sleep in my room,” he proposed. “It’s big enough, and it’ll help you get use to us in the future.”  
Sam, again, nodded in agreement while Gabriel just mumbled in agreement


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey I’m back with more porn hallelujah

Dean watched Castiel rummage through the dresser.  
“Wait,” he said. “Here it is!”  
Castiel pulled out a small metal ring and handed it to Dean.  
“What’s it again?” Dean questioned.  
“It’s the,” Castiel paused. “Family ring of the Novak’s. Everyone has one.”  
“Why don’t you wear it?” Dean looked at the ring in his hands.  
It was silver with little symbols in graved in the metal.  
“I just don’t,” Cas shrugged. “Not my style.”   
Castiel looked at Dean and whispered,”I don’t think half of them as family anyways.”  
Dean stood up and grabbed Cas’s hand.  
“If I wasn’t your slave,” Dean gulped. “I’d want to be with you. In your family I mean.”  
Dean stared at the ground, flushed.   
“Dean.”  
Dean looked up into Castiel’s blue eyes.  
“I’d want to be in your family too.”  
Castiel stared at him, blush evident. Dean couldn’t stop himself from pressing his lips into the younger’s.   
Castiel looked surprised at first, but soon leaned into the kiss, deepening it.   
The pulled back after a minute.  
“Cas-“”I’m hungry,” Castiel ignored him. “Let’s go eat.”  
Castiel went for the door and dean trailed behind, confused and sad.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
“We'll be at my home by tomorrow,” Michael stated as he stared out the window of the shady motel room.  
Adam nodded his head and sat on the bed.  
Michael closed the blinds.  
“Well if this guy really want you, we’re gonna need a good battle p- what are you doing Adam!?”  
Michael screamed at Him.  
Adam looked up confused.  
“I- repaying you- sex?” He stumbled for words.  
Michael hastily put the clothes back onto adam’s delicate shoulders.   
“No,” he stated. “I’m not going to do that to you. This is a gift! You don’t need to repay me.”  
Adam nodded and buttoned up his shirt.  
Michael sat on the bed, watching Adam as he drifted off into sleep.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Sam curled up into Lucifer’s side, letting out soft snores.  
Lucifer smiles down at him, brushing stray hairs away from Samuel’s face.  
He looked down to the floor.  
“Gabriel?” He called out to his younger brother in a whisper. “I know you’re up.”  
Gabriel whined. “What?”  
“What made you want him?”  
Gabriel picked his head up and looked Lucifer in the eyes.  
“I don’t know.  
Lucifer smiled and nodded.  
“I like him too.” Lucifer whispered.   
Lucifer rapped his arms around the slave, pulling him close.   
“Good night Gabe,” he mumbled.  
“Night,” Gabriel smiled sadly before closing his eyes and falling to sleep


	10. Chapter 10

Ah shit! Sorry but I’m back!! I had a lot of bullshit in school so when break rolled up I just wanted to sleep and suck dick, you know? But I’ll post one somewhere around this week, okay?  
Love y’all!!  
~Satan~


	11. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m back

I’m so sorry! I had a lot of shit to do but I’m planning on updating this story (and maybe that other one I’m working on.....


End file.
